Fenris (Working Title) (Scrapped!)
by usersk
Summary: Fenris has worked for years to conquer Skyrim for the Stormcloaks and defeat Alduin. Unquestionably the most powerful person in the country, she returns home to live out her days as a Companion. But Skyrim isn't ready to let it's legendary daughter retire quite yet. (SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

A black mare crested the ridge of the hills running south of Whiterun. Its rider, cloaked and silent, gazed down at the city. _"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."_ She had been told once. Home. When she thought of the word she saw the spires of Dragonsreach towering over the districts, the well in the center of the market, the Gildergreen in front of Jorrvaskr, and the imposing eagle that rose up from the Skyforge. But the city brought other thoughts to mind as well. A bloody civil war, a pact with a dragon, a generations old curse. But it was home, or the closest thing Fenris had ever had to it. Remembering nothing before waking up in the back of a cart on the road to Helgen, she had escaped execution for a crime she couldn't remember and made her way north, to the same spot she now stood. She had come home to live out her days as a Companion. As much as she may have liked to give up the fight, Fenris was a Nord and battle was in her blood. Gently kicking the horse, she crossed the farmlands and river before coming to a halt at the city gates.

"My Thane, welcome back," the guard greeted her as he took the reins of her horse as she dismounted, "It's been some time since we've seen you in these parts." Fenris gave a nod in reply.

"Any news to report?" she asked, pulling the saddlebag from the horse and hefting it to her shoulder.

"You know, I saw something near Shimmermist Cave to the northeast. Some sort of creature. Small and wicked, never seen its like before."

"I'll be sure to take care of it," Fenris said over her shoulder as she passed thru the gate. Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith, gave her a nod and quick smile as she passed. Not wanting to go thru the Plains District where the market stood, crowed with people, Fenris took the stone steps to the next district and made her way down the empty street to Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. According to local legend, Jorrvaskr was the oldest building in Whiterun. It once existed by itself on the mountain, with the rest of the town springing up around it over the centuries. Jorrvaskr itself was originally a longboat made for the return of the five hundred companions of Ysgramor, a legendary Atmoran hero who founded the group of mercenaries that had become the revered Companions. Fenris had joined them when she first came to Whiterun, and had earned their respect. Enough so that when Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger, or unofficial leader of the group, died, she was named his successor.

That seemed to happen often for her. She would find herself drawn into one guild or another and after quickly climbing the ranks; Fenris was, unquestionably, the single most powerful person in all of northern Tamriel. She didn't care anymore though. She wanted rest and a life of her own, something she never had. With the sun setting at her back, Fenris pushed the heavy double doors of Jorrvaskr open and they swung in easily on their well worn hinges. The merriment that had filled the mead hall a moment before ceased and all eyes turned to the woman standing at the entrance. There were new faces among the Companions. Fenris' eyes picked out the ones she knew. Ria, Athis, Vignar, and Aela stood when Fenris approached.

"Harbinger," Athis reached out and clasped Fenris' forearm in greeting.

"It has been too long shield sister," Ria said, greeting Fenris in the same manner. Vignar gave a smile and a nod but said nothing, sitting back down. He looked much older than she remembered. Aela grasped Fenris' arm and put a hand to the Harbinger's shoulder.

"Sister, you have been sorely missed. Come. Share a drink with us and meet the new bloods."

"Gladly," Fenris replied, "I'm going to stow my gear before I settle in though. I won't be long. I am in dire need of a drink. Where are the others?"

"Vilkas is taking care of some bandits out west. Farkas is below and I think Tovar is down there. If you see him, send him up with a cask of Colovian Brandy. We will drink the good stuff, eh?" Aela called after Fenris had begun to descend the stairs to the living quarters.

A few people mulled about in the halls below ground. Some called out greetings as Fenris walked by. Others began whispering to those around them, asking who the stranger was. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She felt good being anonymous for the moment. As she neared her quarters, a large Orsimer stepped into her path. He had olive green skin and dark hair. Tusks jutted up from his lower jaw and a battle ax was strapped to his hip. He crossed his thick arms and gave a small grunt.

"Who are you whelp? This is the hall of the Companions and no place for citizens." He glared down at her. Fenris kept her face calm as she slung her pack from her shoulder to the ground. Her eyes sparked a little as she removed one glove and then the other. She pulled back her hood and looked the orc in the eye.

"Fus!" She didn't put much breath into the word, but when she spoke the ground shook and the man staggered and fell to a knee. Shock spread over his face and those of everyone in the hall.

"Easy Ogol," a voice called from a room to the side, "I wouldn't try to go toe to toe with the Dragonborn if I were you." Fenris turned to the man. He was tall and dark and just how she remembered him. Farkas stepped from his room and came toward them. "Harbinger," he greeted Fenris, his eyes bright under the war paint.

"Harbinger?" Ogol rumbled as he rose to his feet, "Forgive me. I did not know you. I am at your service." He gave a half bow.

Fenris put her hand out to him, "I remember you from Largashbur, Ogol. Well met bloodkin. I'm glad you have joined our ranks. We were in need of your combat skills."

"My Harbinger does me much honor." He shook her hand.

"I go by Fenris," she said, implying she preferred her name over her title. He gave a nod and stepped aside, letting her pass. Farkas grabbed her bag and put an arm around her shoulder, walking with her to the back rooms.

"I'm not sure your Thu'um was necessary, but you got your point across. You always had style, pup." He pushed his nose into her hair and nuzzled her. Fenris knocked his arm off her and punched him in the chest.

"Don't make me use it again," she jokingly warned, "I won't be so easy on you. I know you're made of sterner stuff." She opened the door to her chamber and entered, unfastening her cloak and throwing it over the bed. Farkas handed her bag to her and took a seat at a small table in the corner.

"I'm glad you're back, Fenris." After a moment he added, "I know the rest of the Circle will be too. Athis joined us as well as joining Aela's pack." The Circle was the innermost group of Companions. Only those who were the most trustworthy and brave were allowed the honor. With the addition of Athis, of whom which Fenris was proud, there were only five members. Fenris, Aela, Farkas, and his twin brother Vilkas made up the lot. Joining Aela's pack though was not something she wanted to hear. Lycanthropy was something the Circle was cursed with. At least, some of the circle saw it that way. Kodlak, the former Harbinger feared for his soul while afflicted with the beastblood and sought a cure. He had died before one was found and his spirit hid in the tomb of Ysgramor until Fenris and the others were able to separate him from the wolf and he moved on to Sovngarde. Vilkas and Farkas had decided to be cured as well and had rid themselves of their moonborn side. Fenris had done the same.

"I assume he knows that he now serves Hircine, Daedric Prince of the hunt?" Fenris' words came out a little harsher than she intended. It hurt her to think that another hero of Skyrim would not join the other Companions in the Hall of Valor. She stopped unpacking and put her hands on the end table, slightly hanging her head.

"He knows," Farkas said solemnly. Fenris brought her head back up and turned to her shield brother.

"How have other things been while I was away?" He glanced at her to see if her words held duel meaning, but if they did she didn't reveal anything.

"About the same as always. We have had more reports of Falmer though. They are becoming increasingly common in caves. I pray to Talos we haven't witnessed the beginning of their return. Those creatures are foul beasts." His forehead creased as he thought about them.

"Aye. I heard from the city guard there were some north of the river. Has there been a contract issued on Shimmermist Cave?"

"No. But being this close to town we should probably deal with it anyway."

"I will handle it. I need to put in some work around here." Fenris stowed the last of her gear and sat across from Farkas.

"If you go, take a recruit. They need some experience. Although Aela and I had been thinking to send Ria for the job. We had hoped to bring her into our faction soon, with your approval."

"I trust your judgment. You have been here and I have not. If you think she should go to prove her mettle then send her." She stood back up and slightly stretched her back. "Come. I don't want to talk anymore business tonight. Let's root out Tovar and that cask of brandy." Farkas smiled.

"Sister, you sure know the things a man likes to hear."

* * *

"Quiet down! Quiet!" Farkas roared over the din of the great hall, "For those of you who don't know, our Harbinger had returned. So show some respect and raise a mug in her name! Fenris!" The clamor started up again as the Companions all drunkenly sloshed their drinks around, calling out _Harbinger _and _Fenris_. Some even called out _Dragonborn_, but were quickly shushed by their peers. It had become common knowledge that the Dragonborn didn't like being called "Dragonborn". Although some people didn't understand why, others thought it was wise that she shirked the title in favor of her name. Fenris wasn't even sure if it was her real name though. In Helgen, she had been asked who she was by Hadvar, a Nord in the Imperial Army. She blurted out "Fenris" before she actually thought about it. But she owned the name and it became who she was.

Vignar brought her another drink. This time it was mead. She had already downed three ales and a brandy or two, and the effects were beginning to distort her.

"Say, Vignar, where is Tilma? I haven't seen her yet," Fenris' words slurred ever so slightly.

"By the Nine, Harbinger, you don't know?" she raised an eye brow and just blinked at him, "Tilma died a year ago. She was just old. Went out in her sleep, ya' know? Peaceful. Divines bless her." Fenris felt her heart sink a little. Tilma had always been old but she seemed like she would just keep going forever.

"Who do we have for a maid now?"

"Hroki. A Silver-blood from Markarth. She has been boarding with one of the families in the Wind District. Got a job over at the Drunken Huntsmen if I'm not mistaken. She's a decent enough lass. Most of the new bloods around here get in some trouble with the Circle for sniffing around her too much though." Vignar went on about the recruits having too much fire in them and some other things that Fenris didn't really listen to. She was half watching Aela quickly jabbing a dagger between Tovar's fingers, which Njada held firmly in place, and half drinking her mead. She hadn't been this sloshed since she had met Sam Guevenne. That was a week she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to remember. Ended up, Sam was a Daedric Prince and found that Fenris was pretty entertaining when drunk. She realized her face was slightly scrunched up thinking about it. Her life was so crazy when she looked back on everything she had done. She smiled a little. She had done so much.

"You don't look drunk enough yet," a completely inebriated Tovar called over, not even looking at Aela's knife anymore, "Wanna race?" Fenris blanched.

"Race?"

"Yeah. First one to the bottom of their drink wins. Wadda-ya, say Harbinger?" And with that he slumped onto the table with a snort. Njada laughed and pushed him over so she could take his seat. Fenris just shook her head, feeling all the alcohol when she did. She caught Farkas' eye and gave a half wave and a nod signaling she was retiring for the night. He raised his mug to her and took a drink.

Fenris pushed herself up from the table and carefully picked her way over to the stairs, careful not to step on Tovar, who was in the middle of the floor. People were drinking in the lower halls but not so many that she wouldn't be able to sleep from the noise. Falling into her bed, she told herself to try and remember to ask for a head count tomorrow. She had never seen so many people in Jorrvaskr before. Her last thoughts before sleep took her were of the only Companion not present and when he might return.


	2. Chapter 2

Aela was surprised to find Fenris in the great hall so early. The Harbinger's green eyes were slightly red and her long hair was pulled back in a tangled ponytail. She was hunched over a bowl of honey porridge, using a thick slice of brown bread to scoop it up. Her head came up slightly as Aela took the seat next to her.

"Rough night?" the huntress teased.

"I forgot how easily that Argonian Ale gets into your system. Shor's beard, I think it's still in me," Fenris said, taking another bite. "How did you fare?" Aela tipped her chair back and stretched out her slender legs.

"I'm fit as a wolf," her eyes danced mischievously, "You have been from our halls too long. Before you know it, nights like last won't even slow your blood."

"I saw you almost take Tovar's finger off. Don't try to fool me, I know you aren't immune." Aela smirked and grabbed a bowl, getting up and going to the cooking pot. She stirred a few times before filling her bowl and returning to her seat. Fenris stretched her arms over the table and rolled her shoulders. After stifling a yawn she asked, "How many newcomers do we have in our ranks? I couldn't name half the Companions here last night."

"Eleven. But last night there were a lot of civilians here."

"Eleven? Damn, Aela. Where are we keeping them all?"

"Heimskr, the priest of Talos, gave up his home to us. We repaired it and made it into a bunk house for the new bloods. He has refuge in the temple of Kinareth, although for a while he would just throw a bedroll down by the Talos shrine and sleep right there."

"So we're nineteen in total," Fenris stated.

"Thank the Divines," Aela said into her mug as she took a drink. Her eyes came up to the other Nord's. The red head raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Fenris frowned. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing. You just don't look like you laid with anyone last night." She tried to hide a grin. Fenris coughed, choking on her own spit.

"What! What are you talking about? Why do you think I slept with anyone?"

Aela gave a slight shrug, "You just left the party earlier than anyone else. Plus Farkas disappeared shortly after you did."

"Talos take me. Aela, Farkas and I were over a long time ago. It was just a coincidence he left after me. Divines, woman. You and your assumptions."

"Well now that you're back, why not rekindle that fire? I mean, you are staying. Right? Maybe you missed him as much as he missed you."

* * *

Fenris gently tugged back on her horse's reins. Ria and Ogol brought their horses up next to hers. She had decided to bring them both for the experience. Their eyes scanned the mountain side before them. Ogol finally brought his arm up and pointed.

"There, just up that ravine. I can see the cave." Fenris and Ria followed his line of sight till they saw what he did. The entrance to Shimmermist Cave was a dark mouth in the stone. Yawning open, waiting to swallow them whole.

"Ria, take lead. Ogol center. I'll cover our backs." Fenris swung her leg over the horse and dismounted. The war hammer, Volendrung, was heavy on her back. The red eye in the middle of the green tinted ebony shone bright, as if eager for combat. Fenris had been teased by guards about the size of the hammer before. _"What do you intend to do with that hammer, friend? Knock down a house?"_ She probably could have if she wanted to.

The cool air seeping out of the cave brought her out of her thoughts. Falmer made fences lined the entry and an assortment of bones were scattered around. All three Companions unholstered their weapons and cautiously approached the hole. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. Ahead the tunnel curved to the right and obscured the line of sight. Fenris motioned to Ria to move forward. The Imperial woman raised her shield and crouched, treading lightly on the dirt floor. Ogol raised his shield and followed. Sounds of running water ahead muffled their footfalls.

Ria crouched as the trio came to an open cavern. Twin waterfalls fell from the ceiling on either side of the room to a deep pool below a stone arch. A giant spider paced the opposite end of the path, blocking the next section of tunnel. Fenris and Ogol stayed behind as Ria charged the arachnid, impaling it on her sword before it had time to respond to her advance. She kicked the dead beast into the water below and gestured for the others to catch up.

"If we have to deal with anymore of those, Ogol is in charge," Ria whispered with a smile. Ogol chuckled and made a face of mock disgust. Stifling a giggle, Fenris gestured with her hammer for Ria to continue. Glowing mushrooms illumined the walls of the tunnel segment as they traveled deeper into the earth.

Just as Fenris saw the tripwire, Ria's foot connected with it. There was a muffled pop,

"Duck!" Fenris yelled, grabbing the back of Ogol's tunic and pulling him with her. Ria tucked and rolled forward as a nasty looking metal spike swung down into the tunnel. She landed hard on her stomach. Blood covered her bottom lip where she bit thru it from the impact. Directly in front of her were the bodies of two bandits. Their throats had been slashed and Falmer arrows protruded from their corpses. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

"Don't move," Fenris whispered harshly as the Falmer came towards them. Ogol readied his weapon. The mutant Mer turned its head this way and that, listening for the smallest noise. Ria was still, just inches from it. Trying not to even breathe, she looked up. Its flat face had no eyes and only slits for a nose. Long pointed ears stuck out from the elongated head. The Falmer's arms almost reached the ground as it walked hunched over. Just another moment and it would find her. Ogol leapt at it from his position. Fenris saw the Falmer's head snap in their direction as it heard the Orc. Thin lips curled back over gruesome teeth as it snarled. Ria let out a yelp as the Falmer turned, bringing its foot down on her back. But that distracted it enough for Ogol to swing his axe at the deformed elf's neck, severing the head clean off. It slumped over Ria, lifeless.

Fenris dashed forward past the others and up to a ledge above where another Falmer was approaching, investigating all the noise. It drew its bow and pointed it at Ogol as he pulled Ria from under the dead body. Volendrung shattered the Falmer's skull a second later and the arrow went wide, missing the Companions.

"This way," the Harbinger called down, "There is another tunnel up here." They went thru several more caverns before coming to one with a low ceiling. Roots and moss hung from the rocks and brushed over their shoulders. Ria gave the signal to stop and drew her bow when she spotted a Falmer ahead. She notched an arrow and exhaled slowly. The bow twanged as she released the string, letting the arrow fly straight into the back of the unsuspecting creature. It fell forward with a grunt. Ria approached it with caution, pulling the arrow out of it when she was sure it was dead. The caves led the Companions up and down for a ways before turning sharply up, coming out on a ledge over a large open expanse. Falmer huts were spread over the area as well as the elves themselves.

"How do you want to do this?" Fenris asked Ria.

"I think you should take out their archers. Ogol and I will dispatch the others." She looked at Fenris, as if to ask if this was alright. The Nord just gave a nod. With that, Ria charged down the slope into a group of Falmer. Ogol let out a battle cry and dove in after her. Fenris watched a moment as they slashed their way through the ranks. Spotting archers along the opposite ridge, she leapt forward, filling her lungs with air.

"_Yol Toor Shul!_" she shouted, flames erupting from her mouth and engulfing the enemy. The fire exploded around them, turning them to charred remains in seconds. Fenris swung her hammer up and smashed the chest of an elf that had evaded the fire. Its ribs cracked but it continued its assault on her. She reached out and grabbed its ear, wrenching it down, bringing the Falmer to the ground. Her armored knee came down on its face with a sickening crunch. It stopped moving. Another Falmer charged her from behind. In a flash she had picked up Volendrung and spun with it in hand. She deflected the jagged sword that was directed at her and brought the hammer up over her head. Bringing it down on the elf's shoulder, it crumpled it beneath the blow. Managing a glance over to the others, Fenris saw them holding their own against the vile beings. Ogol had bodies piling up in his wake and Ria was doing likewise. A few deadly strokes later, the cave was clear.

The Companions found the next tunnel and came to another open cave with a few Falmer. They were easily dispatched and the group moved on, clearing tunnels and grottos as they went. When they saw firelight dancing on the cave walls ahead they slowed their pace. A lone Falmer guarded a heavy metal door. Ria put an arrow thru its heart before it heard them. Fenris approached the door warily.

"Dwemer," she commented to herself, studying the door structure. "Be on guard. The Dwarves had machines animated with soul gems. They are very deadly." The door was silent as it opened. A thin haze blanketed the room, obscuring its contents. The Companions eased their way into the mist. Their senses were on high alert. Near the center of the cave the mist thinned and Fenris could see a Falmer hut to one side. Next to it, a metal colossus stood unmoving in an arch. Fenris had faced down Dwarven Centurions before, but she doubted Ogol or Ria had ever even seen one. If this one came out of stasis, the situation would become increasingly dangerous.

Before Fenris had time to warn the others about it, a Falmer growled and lunged from behind a table. Its hands glowing with magic. A blast of electricity jolted the air around her as the Mer began its assault. Ogol's shield caught the blunt of the force and he was quick to recover, dashing forward with his axe held high. But the moment the lightening had snapped in the air, the Centurion stepped from its rack, steam hissing from between the metal of its armor. Fenris' gut clenched. She couldn't play offense and defense at the same time. While Ogol struggled with the Falmer, Ria and Fenris took on the Centurion. The giant, solid metal hammers it had as hands swung at them from both sides. Ria dodged under its arm and jabbed her sword into the knee joint, hoping to sever the metal struts holding it up. Fenris blocked the Centurion from landing a blow on Ria and pushed the Imperial out of the way. It swung again and this time made contact with Fenris' chest plate, sending her flying back into a stone column. Ria tried to evade the next swing it made at her, but she tripped and the Centurion advanced on her. It raised one foot and brought it down on Ria's shin. A scream tore from her throat as her bones shattered and pierced the skin. Fenris was up and running at the Centurion. Just as she drew back to take a swing at it, Ogol flew thru the air and slammed into its center, forcing it off balance. The metal giant staggered back and Fenris was on it in a moment, Volendrung high over her head. She brought the hammer down with all the strength she could muster. The metal of the Centurions head caved in and the soul gem inside fractured.

* * *

_Please review! It helps to know if people like this so far, if I should change anything, or where you think the story is going.  
_

_I know there are chaurus in Shimmermist! I left them out for a reason._


	3. Chapter 3

Athis held Ria's shoulders tighter as she strained against him. Aela had one of her hands and Njada had the other. She could see Fenris' back above her. The Harbinger was sitting on her hips, holding her legs in place while a temple priestess wove healing magic into her mangled appendage. Every time a fragment of bone snapped back in place, Ria let out a scream and fought against her restrainers. Ogol rushed up. He had a short stick in his hand which he quickly proceeded to wrap in a strip of cloth.

"Ria, open your mouth," he demanded, holding the stick over her lips. Ria clenched her teeth and shook her head. "It will help! Just do it!" She still didn't comply. Ogol shoved his thumb into the corner of her mouth and pulled her jaw down, putting the stick between her back teeth. He let go and she bit down on it. Another bone snapped and Ria's scream was muffled by the bit.

* * *

Fenris took a drink from the water skin Danica handed her. The priestess took a seat next to her on the steps of Kynareth's temple.

"Your time at the Mages college was well spent. If you hadn't begun the healing process, she might have lost the leg," Danica said with admiration.

"I didn't know enough to do what you did though," Fenris sighed, "My talents are too limited. Thank you for your help. Is there nothing I can do to repay you?

"No. You did me a service by saving the Gildergreen tree, which was more than I could have hoped for." Danica wiped blood off her hands onto her yellow dress. "Besides, the temple of Kynareth has always helped the Companions. It is our honor to aid Whiterun's protectors."

Fenris sat quietly. This was her life. Seeing people around her injured or dead. There was no respite for the Dragonborn. Even her first memories were of terror and bloodshed. She had watched one of the prisoners in Helgen make a run for it when he discovered they were bound for the executioner's block. An arrow in the back had halted his escape. His name was Lokir and he was from Rorikstead. She would never forget that. Or that the Imperials were about to bring the axe down on her when the black dragon appeared from the East. His roar had shaken the earth as she knelt in the dirt over a bloody chopping block. If it wasn't for Aludin, the World Eater, Fenris would be dead. It was a sick irony that she had been the one to kill him years later.

Danica's eyes on her made her cease reminiscing.

"You should find a place to clean up. You're covered in blood," the priestess said, looking her over.

"It comes with the job," Fenris mused, but stood and walked toward Jorrvaskr. Her head ached and she had no doubts that most of her torso would be bruised. Once inside the mead hall, Fenris dragged Volendrung along till she came to a weapon rack at the top of the stairs. She left the hammer in an empty slot for one of the new Companions to clean. Finding Hroki at a table in the lower hall, the Harbinger asked her to fetch a wash bucket and clean cloths. The girl hurried off and Fenris went to her chambers. Blood and grime made undoing the straps on her armor difficult. She debated cutting the straps and simply replacing them later, but decided against it, taking the time to unfasten all the clasps. When everything was off, Fenris bound all the armor together with a belt so it would be easy to carry later. She would wash it all in the pool under the bridge at Dragonsreach.

There was a knock on her door. Ignoring the fact that she only wore her smallclothes, Fenris opened it. Farkas stood in the hall. He held a bucket of water and a sack, which she assumed had soap and towels in it.

"I saw Hroki struggling with this and offered to bring it to you," he said, motioning to the bucket, "Where do you want it?"

"Over by the chair, thanks." The look on his face hadn't gone unnoticed when he saw her. It made her think of what Aela had said. How much had he missed her? Had she missed him at all? She couldn't remember. There had been others after Farkas, but she would think back to him when she was with them. Was that lust for him, or actual love? Fenris didn't want to think about it right now. There were enough things that needed her attention without the complications of a romance. Farkas cleared his throat and startled her.

"I'm sorry. What?" She hadn't heard what he said.

"I asked if you needed anything else. Are you okay? You don't look very good," he reached out to brush her hair back from her face. She recoiled before he made contact and he dropped his hand.

"Oh, no. Thanks anyway. I just need rest." She moved aside so he could leave but he just stood there. He started to raise his hands, as if to touch her, but decided against it and pushed past her and into the hall, closing the door behind him. Fenris went to the door. She pressed her ear to the wood and held her breath for a moment. Farkas' sigh was clearly audible. Fenris guessed he was leaning against the other side of the door. She put her hands over her face and huffed. Part of her wanted to call him back in, to let things be as they once were. But the stronger part of her made her turn away and begin scrubbing the blood from her skin.

* * *

It was after dark when Ogol found Fenris in the Bannered Mare. She had donned a wine colored tunic, leather pants, and her old riding boots. Her fallow brown hair hung in a single braid down her back. Ogol pulled a chair over to the table where she sat with another Nord woman. The two were quietly discussing the best way to get from Whiterun to Riften when Ogol sat down.

"Ogol, this is Uthgerd the Unbroken. Uthgerd, this is Ogol, one of our newest members," Fenris made introduction.

"Ah. Another Companion?" Uthgerd's accent was strong, "Nice to meet you warrior. I usually distain Companions, but Fenris has swayed my thinking. She is the best fighter I have ever seen. And she earned my respect after she knocked me on my ass one day." The heavily armored woman laughed.

"Please no," Fenris said, covering her eyes with her hand. Uthgerd laughed again, obviously a little drunk.

"Wanna hear a bit of Nord wisdom? You don't know a woman until you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her. And I'm lucky enough to have accomplished both with your Harbinger here."

"She bet me I couldn't beat her in a brawl," Fenris whispered as she leaned over to Ogol, "She lost." A smile flashed over her face before she took a swig of her ale.

"I know I wouldn't want to tussle with you, Harbinger," Ogol said sheepishly, "Almost did once till you scared the wits out of me." At this remark, Uthgerd let out another belt of laughter and stood.

"I better be making my way home. I'll have what you asked for in the morning. Until then," she gave a nod to the two Companions. Fenris returned the gesture as the taller woman left. Ogol watched her leave.

"I have never seen a woman of your race so large," he commented, causing Fenris to chuckle, "She stands as tall as a female Orc."

"Ay, she is probably the largest of us, and quite the match in any form of combat. I didn't expect to win that fight with her all that time ago. When she landed the first punch, I thought I was done for." Hulda, the inn owner, brought two ales to their table. Fenris gave her ten Septims and each Companion picked up a bottle. Ogol took a long drink and sat back in his chair.

"Harbinger,"

"Fenris," she corrected before he could say anything else.

"Fenris," he continued, "I wanted to make sure you were okay after Shimmermist today. I have been with Ria since we returned and the priestess says she will heal fine. Although she might not be able to walk for some time. I saw the blow that metal giant dealt you. Did you not have broken bones?" Fenris considered him before she answered.

"It's my dovah sos."

"Your what?"

"When I killed my first dragon, I took its soul. I learned from it. In a dragons soul is its knowledge required to use the Thu'um, the shouts of power that are in the dragon language. When I went to High Hrothgar at the summons of the Graybeards, I was taught more about what it means to be Dragonborn, Dovahkiin. I have dovah sos, dragon blood, In me. It makes me stronger. Without it, I wouldn't be able to withstand the Thu'um of others." She paused and looked thoughtfully at her drink.

"It is incredible to have the strength of a dragon. I'm sure there are many who wish to be as tough as the Dragonborn we all hear song of."

"No!" she snapped at him, sitting up in her seat with a jolt, "No one should want to be me or like me. It's a curse. Dragons see me as another dragon. Sometimes they are drawn to me, so they can test my voice for themselves. No one else can survive the Thu'um of an elder dovah. I have lost many friends because of it. There is no glory in leading loved ones to their death."

"Forgive me Harbinger," Ogol apologized, shocked at Fenris' sudden outburst, "I never thought of it like that. I doubt others do either. To us you are still a hero. You saved us. All of Tamriel, nay, all of Nirn owes you a debt. Those who have died at your side did so willingly. They followed you because they believed in you, and rightly so. Don't scorn who you are. The ones who died would not want it this way." Fenris took a deep breath and fought to keep her eyes from watering.

"I'm sorry, Ogol. You are right. It's just hard." She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I was right when I said you were a good addition at Jorrvaskr. I just didn't know it would be for your mind as much as your arm." The Orc smiled back at her. "To friends," she said, raising her ale, "may you never go without."

Just before dawn they headed back to Jorrvaskr. Once or twice a guard cautioned them to stay out of trouble when they started to climb the trellis around the Gildergreen and when they started growling at the cow behind the Gray-mane house. Fenris didn't think she had ever spent so much on ale in one night before. Ogol had vomited off the steps leading to the wind district and the Nord was sure she would be sick too before the night was over. The duo stumbled into the Companion's great hall. Fenris tripped down the steps and landed sprawled next to the fire pit. Ogol doubled over with laughter and Fenris couldn't help but laugh too.

"I am the mighty Dragonborn and I can't even walk right!" she yelled out, still lying on the floor.

"I see you made it to my level," a voice called from the other end of the hall. Tovar sat cross-legged on the floor, a bottle of Alto Wine in his hand. "Care to have a drink?" he asked, holding up his drink. Before Fenris could decline, Ogol stepped over her.

"Yes!" he grunted.

"No!" she said, mimicking Ogol's gruff voice. She laughed at herself and stood. After she brushed some ash from her sleeve, Fenris pulled a chair out from the table and sat with her chin resting on the table. Ogol took a drink of Tovar's wine and handed the bottle back to him.

"Did you know that Fenris has fought that giant of a Nord woman that is always in the Bannered Mare?" the Orsimer asked, "And she won. If I didn't know her I would have put money on Uthgerd." Tovar shrugged.

"I guess anyone brave enough to go hard against Vilkas in training must be able to hold their own against most," he replied and then laughed, "Gods you made him so angry! Ha! I remember he even made you do errands for him after that. I've never seen him so embarrassed in my life! Served him right, that grumpy oaf." He laughed again and Ogol chuckled. Fenris smiled.

"I doubt my brother would like knowing a bunch of drunk whelps spent the night telling tales about him," Farkas' deep voice spoke from right behind Fenris. She sat up straight and spun in her chair. Ogol and Tovar stopped laughing, but struggled to keep their faces stoic.

"What are you doing?!" Fenris demanded, her lip curled up, slightly angry from having her fun evening interrupted.

"Training. Some of us actually want to become better at what we do," he growled at her, lifting the greatsword he was holding, as if to prove his point.

"It's the middle of the night!"

"No, it's actually almost dawn. Where have you been? Vilkas got back and tried to find you. And Danica came looking for you too."

"I was at the inn with Ogol. Aela knew where to find me. Why didn't you just ask her?"

"Because I didn't know I could find out from her!" He was in her face and Fenris almost told him to back off before she realized she had stood up to yell at him, putting herself in his face first.

"Divines, you smell like alcohol," Farkas grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!" she roared, slamming a fist into his back.

"Taking you to your room. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I am not! You're embarrassing me! Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine," he said, and dropped the Dragonborn on her bed.

"Oh," she hadn't noticed they were already in her chamber. Farkas propped his sword against the door frame and knelt down in front of Fenris. Her heart jumped into her throat and her stomach did a flip.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she mumbled, dizzy from all the booze.

"Taking your boots off." He grabbed her knee and pulled the boot off from the heel. "You can relax. I'm not going to take all your clothes off." Fenris blushed.

"I never said you were," she said, flustered.

"You were thinking it." He pulled her other boot off. Fenris reached out and ran a hand thru his hair. He closed his eye for a moment, and then pushed her hand away gently.

"Get some sleep. Vilkas will want to see you soon." And with that he stood and left. Leaving Fenris to close the door.

* * *

_Oh my Glob, the sexual tension! So this chapter literally ran away with me. I planed on writing one thing and then just went with another. I think it turned out okay. Farkas isn't a big dumb brute like some authors make him out to be. He saw how Fenris didn't want to be touched when she was sober. But damn Fenris for not just tearing his clothes off and having her way with him. Girl has more self control than me. Fo sho._


End file.
